


Born to be Bred

by RotherhamMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Coach - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Jock - Freeform, Locker Room, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: Tim's body is still changing, even after puberty, and guys are starting to notice him a lot more and even seem to be drawn to him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a requested commission.

Tim was a smart boy, so he was quite sure bodily changes were supposed to end with puberty, not get worse! He was sixteen but he knew he could pass for younger if he tried—not that he wanted to, he wanted to look his age. He wanted to grow a beard, he didn’t want one, he just wanted to be able to. That would be enough to signal that he was mature to other males. To be truthful he would be glad to grow hair anywhere below his eyebrows.

All his friends (all three of them) were clearly on the other side of puberty and starting to man up but he was starting to feel betrayed by his own body and left behind by comparison. They had had the acne, sprouted hair like a slow motion werewolf transformation, and their growth spurts had filled them out too and they had started joining the jocks in the gym. They were starting to really swell, having put in the effort over the winter, and it showed. Tim hoped his staring wasn’t as obvious.

Meanwhile he had finally shaken the acne—and that was it, the only real sign he had been through puberty. His balls had dropped and his voice had broken and he had put on a few inches to reach five feet ten inches, but nothing was as disheartening as looking at his hairless body in the mirror and seeing what looked, to his eyes, a large child.

He kicked at a stone on the pavement. It wasn’t fair! His father and brother were proper men, so why wasn’t he?

Life wasn’t all that great at the moment, the only time he felt relaxed was after school and as it approached bedtime—but even that brought a strange dread with it these days. His first wet dreams were embarrassing as hell. He didn’t quite remember what it had been about but he remembered the mess he had made of his pajamas several years ago. He had tried hiding it by sneaking into the bathroom on the dead of night to clean himself up but had had the worst luck of running, almost literally, into his father while he was clutching the wet bedclothes to his crotch to cover the mess. After a moment of taking in the scene his dad had done the last thing he had expected and just grinned at him with pride. It had taken him years to understand why.

But recently things had picked up to every night rather than just once in a while. He didn’t always remember his dreams but he always woke up with the same ache in his insides, not like he was hungry but more as if he was… empty? It was a strange feeling he had never felt before but whatever the feeling were in his dreams they always resulted in a full orgasm in his sleep. But puberty was filled with new feelings so he tried his best to dismiss it, even though he had never heard of it in other boys or seen it in those god awful educational videos they had been shown in school. If this kept up and became a problem he would have to muster his courage to ask dad.

But the truth was it had already become a problem, it was starting to disturb his school work. For a while it had just been a vague, building sense of unease and… Tim exhaled sharply through his nose whenever he tried to put it into words. If he didn’t know better he might call it withdrawal but he hadn’t been on anything, not even coffee. In the last week or so it had been getting stronger.

The first wake up call had come in math class that Monday. Tim was what some—most—people, even in his own family, would call a nerd, so math was no hardship, it was something he excelled at. That class though had been a disaster and not because the subject had been beyond his skill.

It had been a disaster because as the teacher’s lecture reached its peak Luke had yawned and stretched in boredom. This was not unusual in itself, Luke was a true jock and not overly blessed in the brains department. He was smart enough to pass but had no interest in any subject really, his natural environment being anywhere he could be physically active. His physical activity was evident by his powerful body, hidden under clothes that were just loose enough to leave what was underneath to the imagination. He had been the subject of Tim’s gaze for several years as he grew and matured but Tim was sure his existence went entirely unnoticed by the jock.

On that day he was sat next to Tim, maybe hoping to learn something from his notebooks (they were known to him even if the owner was not) and as he slouched, leaned back and stretched his upper body Tim dared a glance, as subtly as he could, at the young man.

The sight was worth the risk. Luke’s shirt rode up as his arms raised and exposed his lower stomach and a sliver of navel. There was a coating of fur that was sure to only get thicker over the light cuts of abdominal muscles. His legs were spread and the pants were lower than they should be on a teenager. There was some of his jock visible—Tim could tell it was a jock as his shirt pulled up and the strap of white fabric was clearly visible, as the skin below it that might be called his ass cheeks. His short sleeved shirt was also exposing his armpits where another patch of fur poked out. The jock was unashamed of any parts of his body that showed, he had nothing to be ashamed of, he had all the makings of a man.

The empty feeling was back. It had snuck up on him as he took in the sight, not as subtly as he thought he was as Luke caught him looking and he snapped his eyes back tot he teacher—too late, he knew. Tim was out and made no secret of it so Luke would have no trouble guessing why he was looking, assuming he knew that about the guy he didn’t know about. Tim tried focusing on the math but his brain was in another gear, it was pulled to his emptiness and there was no amount of mental stimulation that could return it. The feeling only grew, an aching need more powerful than his mornings after dreaming. He shifted on his seat and the ache flared, touched but not satisfied, not by a long shot. He almost ground his ass into his chair but caught himself in time before his fidgeting could become anything more.

“Are you okay, Mr Richards?” The teacher was talking to him, and now everyone was looking at him.

Tim took the opportunity. “I need the toilet, sir, could you excuse me?”

Tim was ‘a good boy’ by all his teachers and could probably skip half his classes without losing any grades and was always well behaved so his teacher didn’t think twice before nodding and letting him go. Tim controlled his pace until he was out of the classroom and on his way to the toilet but as he walked the empty halls he was no longer walking but almost running. Into the toilet and slamming the stall door shut and locking it. He pulled at his pants down and grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands. He had to do something to satisfy this need but…

He knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know why. He had to fill the emptiness and there was only one thing to hand. Literally.

He didn’t notice his hard cock as he slipped his fingers to his hole. As he brushed at it he shuddered at the unexpected feelings from the sensitivity. He had never known it to feel like this when he had tied before, he wasn’t very experienced in fingering himself, it was something he just didn’t do much until now. But as his finger pushed at the entrance he opened up easily and as his finger slipped inside he breathed a sigh of relief as the ache was lessened slightly, they slipped in so easily he wondered why any of the guys in porn needed lube. It got better the further his finger went in until it was fully inside him—but he needed more, it was something deep inside him, not just his body but his mind too, he needed to be filled.

He slipped another finger in without withdrawing the first and then another. Before he knew it he had all four fingers inside him like a pro from the videos he touched himself to almost every night. Fuck, why hadn’t he been doing this every time he masturbated? It came to him so easily.

He came without touching himself, shooting all over the stall door and he fell back onto the toilet as his knees gave out. The feeling inside had been sated—for now.

The door to the toilet opened and Tim froze.

“Tim, the teacher is wondering if you’re okay?” It was Luke!

Tim stared at the load he had sprayed all over the door and wondered what the jock would say and do if he knew it had been him he had been thinking about after inspiring such a feeling. Tim swallowed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Tell the teacher I’m just finishing up and I’ll be back in a moment.”

There was a pause before, “Okay.” Then there was a sniff, and Tim wondered if he could smell what he had just done, and a long moment of nothing before the door closed.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He ripped off some toilet paper and wiped up his mess and fingers. When he left the stall he was sure to wash his hands thoroughly. When he stepped out of the toilets however he gave a slight jump of surprise as Luke was stood outside waiting for him.

“Just thought I’d walk you back,” he said, a little stiffly, alternating between staring at him and anywhere but him, “Just to be sure you’re okay.”

The popular jock who had no idea he existed seemed to be concerned about him. Tim just about wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole as he walked back to the classroom beside the quarterback.

That had been a few days ago now and although Luke hadn’t said a word to him since he was sure he had seen him looking at him a few times. Tim wasn’t sure what to make of that.

They had had another encounter today and that was partially why he was on his way home early. The last lesson of the day had been sports and he had managed to bluff the coach into believing he was sick. It wasn’t a complete lie, he did feel unwell, not himself, since the moment he had stepped into the locker room.

He had never noticed, or never appreciated, the smell of the locker room; dozens of young men, all thinking about sex for the first and most lustful years of their lives, stripping off most if not all of their clothes and covered in sweat from the last hour of running around, nothing to keep in the sight of their sweaty bodies or the smell of their musk. The boys in there as he entered were getting ready for the sorts class but there had been boys in here not too long ago who were sweaty and Tim could smell it like it was right under his nose.

He stood, no doubt looking like a deer in headlights, in the entrance to the locker room, taking in the scene and breathing deeply without realizing. If he hadn’t been consumed by the wild thoughts in his head he would be scared of what they would think of the school gay standing and staring at them as they undressed.

Those feelings in his ass were back again, worse than before, and he was sure his sphincter was quivering—trembling, even.

It took him a moment to realize the locker room had fallen silent. They were all staring at him, like he had just shouted that he could make their dreams come true and they wanted to take those dreams from him. He noticed Luke among them, looking at him again like he had before and he shivered.

Forcing himself to overcome the compulsions—to do what he did not yet understand—and took a step back and collided with something hard. He turned and found himself far too close to Coach Andrews. The man smelled—

Tim acted on an instinct he couldn’t explain or stop. His eyes fell shut and he leaned in and took a deep breath of the man’s scent. It was deep and musky and raw, bringing to mind another time he had smelt something just like it…

“Are you okay, Richards?”

Tim’s eyes snapped open and he realized what he had been doing and stepped back—again into someone hard. This time it was Luke, again too close to be just concern for someone he had barely spoken to. He too had the smell about him, similar but distinct. Tim thought he could recognize the coach and the jock by scent alone.

“Richards? You look pale,” Coach was saying. He was like an older version of Luke and had starred in a few of Tim’s fantasies. As a coach he was in great shape and had a masculine pelt across his body. It hadn’t taken Tim long to realize his type.

Tim panicked. He was between two hard places and as hard as a rock himself. He had to get out of here before he lost control and did something foolish. “I...I-I’m not feeling too good,” he got out, unsure if he could elaborate on how he felt, truthfully or otherwise.

Thankfully Coach nodded without pressing him, although there was a look in his eyes, like the ones the other jocks were wearing but at the same time more understanding. “Go home, I’ll make your excuses.”

Tim thought he managed to say his thanks but wasn’t sure in his rush to get out, having to move around the unmovable frame of the coach. It wasn’t until he got out into the fresh air, away from the sportsmen and their smells, that he felt his had clear for again.

He was quite sure now, this was not normal for puberty!

\-----

An internet search on his home laptop was no help. He wasn’t quite ready to ask his dad yet but he was getting nowhere with online searches. It was infinitely preferable to ask a search engine ‘why does my anus quiver around hot guys’ than his dad. Why not just die now rather than of embarrassment in front of his father?

He glanced at his dad over dinner and tried to imagine his reaction. Were it an ordinary question like why his penis got erect (they’d already done that talk) he wouldn’t feel so bad about it, dad was friendly and supportive at the best of times.

But back in the early days of his puberty it had been easy to fear him. Alan wasn’t just a man, he was a Man, an Alpha Male, something Tim had understood before he knew what it meant. His dad was big and broad with muscles and had a presence to match, other men fell in line around him like planets in orbit around the sun—women too, not that he noticed. He had a thick but trimmed beard and lush hair that hadn’t yet started turning gray and just as thick body hair that was clear to see with his short sleeved t-shirts and open collars on his work shirts. He had served in the Marines right out of school and so had a fine build which he had kept thanks to his construction job, even though he now supervised he still got stuck in.

This manly appearance and attitude had been passed onto Tim’s older brother Cameron, who had also gone into the Marines, but not to Tim. For years he had looked forward to a growth spurt and surge in muscles like they had but it had never come and no mater what they said and how much he believed it he had a niggling feeling that he had been cheated and fell short of the bar that had been set for him by his family’s genetics.

And then he had realized the other way he was different. It was all the little things that had added up into a sudden realization of something he had always known: if dad was ever to have grandchildren they would be from Cameron and not him.

Suddenly the man of the house felt like a time bomb, a boot waiting to fall and to be feared. He had tried keeping it a secret for as long as he could but he was young and the damn of emotions wasn’t strong. It had been a family movie night when Alan had nudged him and pointed out a girl in the film who was about his age and had asked if she was pretty. He took too long to answer and when his dad asked him again he suddenly burst out crying.

Turned out they already knew, somehow knowing before he had. Although things had changed in some ways in others they were just the same and his father gave him warm smiles and reassuring squeezes of the shoulder more often.

Those moments of contact meant a lot to Tim, every single one. Shortly after realizing his taste in men he also realized where it came from and those touches took on a new meaning, one he wasn’t ready to admit to yet, not to himself and never out loud.

He took in his father once more, the way his shirt was just the wrong side of snug on his muscles and how the sleeves were rolled up exposing his thick hairy forearms capped with a silver watch and the front was open from when he had returned home and taken off his tie and unbuttoned it to revel the noticeable cleft between his chest muscles and the hair coating them—

Tim suddenly realized he was hard, at the dinner table, with his mother and father making conversation. He had to get out of there! Thank fuck his underwear was tight and his jeans were baggy.

He ate the last of his dinner as quickly as he could without looking suspicious and stood, holding his plate at his crotch just in case. “Thanks for dinner mum, I’ve got a bit of research to do before bed.”

“Okay sweetie,” his mum said, not sensing anything wrong, “Have a good night.”

His father, Alan, said nothing, but a quick dart of the eyes downwards and a slight twitch of the lip was all Tim needed to know to know that his father knew. He left before his hard on or red face could be seen.

\-----

Alan didn’t think anything was wrong with his youngest but he was an obedient husband and did as his wife asked. He knocked on Tim’s door and waited to be told he could come in, he remembered the need a young man had for privacy.

He was a tidy man, his oldest even more so, having had it drilled into him by the Marines, but Tim had them all beat. His room was completely in order with everything in place. He even invariably sat at his desk to use his laptop—so Alan couldn’t help but notice it was now on his lap and not on the desk. He knew if it were him he wouldn’t want his father bringing up what had surely been happening so he pointedly didn’t notice that along with the flush in his face.

He wondered what was on the screen of the laptop. He didn’t quite get his son’s interest in men but he knew it was important to and had never held it against any of his fellow Marines when they had admitted it to him back in the day. He had no interest in men but idly wondered what did it for his son.

As he opened his mouth he was taken aback a little. The room was tidy but there was a smell of something he couldn’t name, not a food, not of something foul, and not a drug—not that he expected it. He took a breath of it in but failed to identify it so he plowed on.

“Are you alright, sport? You took off real quick after dinner.”

“I’m fine dad, just wanting to get on with school work.”

Alan reminded himself that he was dealing with a young man who had got a hard on during dinner and was probably just rubbing one out. He had been the same at that age and still was, his wife complained that he wanted sex almost every other night and had joked about asking him to take up mistresses. He never would, no matter how bad he needed to stuck his cock somewhere warm and moist, he only wanted her. But a young man was hard all the time, he had seen the same in Cameron and had turned a blind eye to him too when he was doing the deed.

He breathed in that smell, wondering if that was what it was, the smell of his son playing with himself. If so it was much different that the smell he had caught from Cameron when he had jacked off. Maybe his son was using some kind of stimulant to help him. He was sure if he was then it would be something sensible and legal. Tim was such a good boy it was almost annoying.

“.. Dad??!?”

Alan was snapped out of his thoughts by his son’s voice, sounding like it wasn’t the first time he had called his name. “Huh? Oh sorry, lost in thought for a second. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.”

Tim gave him a strange look. “Yea I’m fine. Just going through... some stuff…”

Alan nodded. “Alright, well you know you can always talk to me about anything.”

Tim looked as if he was about to for a moment and Alan paused for him but his nerves seemed to fail him and he just said his good-nights.

Alan left the room, noticing the loss of that smell that had filled his nostrils. He returned to his room, where his wife was waiting in bed.

“Looks like it’s one of those nights,” she said after a look at him.

Alan blinked at her and looked down. His sleeping trousers were fully tented. As if the sight was a trigger Alan suddenly realized how horny he was. He breathed in and missed the smell that had been in his son’s room. His son might not have the nerve to ask embarrassing questions but in that moment he though he might have to ask what his son had been sniffing.

In the meantime he pulled off his trousers and glanced with pride at his eight inches of cock standing tall from an untrimmed bush. He was feeling hornier than usual and was already dripping with precum. He grinned, loving how insatiable he could be.

\-----

Tim breathed easy when his father left—he practically gasped. Thank fuck he had the sense and decency to knock before entering his room unlike mum. That had given him time to pull his fingers out of his ass and pull his trousers up and hide his hard on with his laptop, the screen angled away from dad. He hadn’t been toughing his cock, though hard and pleasurable it didn’t feel the need to be touched like his hole did. He didn’t want his dad to see how small his cock was—it was a fine six inches but he just knew his dad and brother would be hung like horses.

He sometimes wondered if he had been adopted into the family he had so little in common with his dad and brother. Dad had called him ’sport’ with no real idea that it was almost painful to be called that, like a mocking term for how un-sporty he was. But his dad meant no harm.

But he had also had that look on his face, just like Luke and the Coach Andrews and the whole locker room. Whatever it was that caused that look he was the common factor and from the way their nostrils flared it was a smell. He would wash with extra care the next morning and hope that did it, he didn’t want any more incidents.

He didn’t think he would be disturbed for the rest of the night so he went back to his laptop. The image on the screen his dad had wondered about was a video of a hairy and muscled coach, typical of a porn movie, and his jock student giving him a blowjob to stay on the team. It was a favorite and in the past he had stroked himself until the coach had begun to fuck the jock and then he had let himself have it. Tonight though he had jumped straight to the fucking and had found himself thinking about the locker room he had been in earlier that day.

Coach Andrews and Luke were both hotter than the guys in the film but he knew Coach wouldn’t let a guy on his cock any more than Luke would be on one. Neither did Tim want them to re-enact the scene without him involved if they were, but he could dream. And it was there faces he saw when he came, not from touching his cock but by using his fingers to stretch himself gently. It was enough to satisfy him, but for how long?

As he was cleaning up he was distracted by a noise from outside his room, then another, and another. He crept to the door and peered out into the hall. He soon felt stupid for not knowing what it was. His parents were fucking, it was a sound he knew. Dad was a very sexually active man and not a week had gone by as long as he could remember where he hadn’t heard that noise at least one night. That was the trouble of having a room next to your parents.

But this was different. The noises were louder and more… aggressive. The deep growls and grunts from dad were almost feral, like he really was a sex animal. They were the only noises he cared to hear. His hole twitched again, despite having just been satisfied, and he stood there for the full half hour, listening to his father fucking. The climax of the sex was a loud roar that caused Tim to shake where he stood and he came in his briefs without having touched his cock or his hole. He was half aware of his father’s stamina but was starting to realize that it was something he had inherited.

He darted back into his room and quickly got into bed without cleaning up the new mess and still in his cum filled briefs. Today had been too weird!

It would be much weirder for him if he knew that, all over the town, the boys from the locker room and the Coach himself had all felt the need to work their frustrations out of their systems with their hand or partner. But none with the power or savagery as his father.

\-----

Tim’s dreams were very vivid that night, even by his standards.

He was on all fours and panting as he was being fucked hard from behind, his fucker on all fours over him with no difficulty. Occasionally one of the hands came up and caressed his chest for grip but with a gentleness as if they were sure he would break if handled too roughly—but that was what he wanted! As he was held close and their chest pressed into his back he felt their chest hair scraping against his smooth back and keened like a bitch in heat—that was what he was in this dream, even if he was still a young man with a cock.

The fucker rutted into him until Tim’s insides were flooded with seed and he felt like a bred bitch. “I love you,” he said without any control over himself.

The lips of the stud brushed his ear and he shuddered as words were whispered to him, “I love you too, son.”

\-----

Tim was awake quicker than he would have thought possible, the dream ringing in his head. It had been so hot until the man who had bred him had let slip his identity and then it had just felt weird! Sure his dad was totally his type but he was his dad for fuck sake!

Tim threw off the covers to find just what he expected: his brief, which hadn’t taken off after cumming in before bed, were filled with a second, much wetter, load. He pulled them off and used them to clean himself up as best he could. He definitely needed that shower before he went to school. He tossed them in his room’s hamper. Feeling dirty, physically and slightly emotionally, Tim headed straight for the bathroom. He opened the door and froze.

His dad was in there, dripping wet after his shower and surrounded by steam. At the moment he opened the door his father was wrapping the towel around his waist and had a fistful over his crotch but had yet to draw the other end over, leaving his other side completely exposed. His fur, all over his body, was plastered to his firm muscles.

He looked up at his son in only slight embarrassment. “Oops, sorry you ha to see that, kid, I must have forgotten to lock the door.” And he strode past, unbothered by his exposed body.

Tim, with a surge of effort, dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was hard again, needing to cum again for the fourth time in twelve hours. He groaned and forced himself to forget that his father had just gotten him hard so easily, he had to get off quickly before school. Without thinking his hand moved into position behind him, his hard cock going unattended.

He didn’t see his father stop in the hallway and look back at the door. He could still detect that smell from last night following his son. With the hand holding his towel in place he scratched at his crotch without thinking about it or noticing how he was hardening again. He too would have to get off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commissioner was so pleased with chapter one he begged me to write the last chapter for him, but it will only be on here when i get to the right point to post it.
> 
> Until then, you get them one at a time and in order.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim knew it was just his paranoia but it felt like everyone could smell his guilt. Dad in particular looked at him a little longer than was normal and Tim tried avoiding him. He didn’t want to go back to his room though, he could still smell the cum-filled underwear he had in his hamper, and the house was dad’s to prowl.

So he made up a quick excuse that he was going to his friend’s to study and left as quickly as he could. It wasn’t a lie, he was going to his friend Oliver’s place to try and get some studying done.

Oliver wasn’t stupid but he wasn’t the brightest bulb either. He and Tim had been brought up together as the dad’s had been in the same unit in the army and the two of them had been army brats together. Oliver was a jock and had taken full advantage of puberty and the ensuing growth spurt to pack on the muscle, virtually doubling in size over the space of two years. Whether he wanted to go into the army too was unclear; Tim didn’t want him to, he would be the fourth man in his life to do so after his dad, brother, and Oliver’s dad who he regarded as an uncle. Oliver’s intelligence was respectable but Tim was always happy to help him understand the more tricky concepts so study sessions were a regular pastime between them.

Tim arrived at Oliver’s just as he was coming back from his morning run. He was wearing a string vest and shorts, exposing his muscles to the sun and the warm air. His goofy grin at seeing his best friend was heartwarming.

Tim wondered why all the men in his life were his type, muscular and hairy with dominant personalities. Some might feel insecure around such figures, maybe wanting to be like them, but Tim felt very comfortable with his own lean hairless form.

Oliver himself didn’t seem to notice that Tim’s stare lingered too long. Like everyone else he knew his friend was gay and had welcomed him without the slightest complaint.

It had been a few years now since Oliver had discovered his friend’s sexuality, shortly before his family had found out. Being the young bull he had been back then he had like to roughhouse with his smaller friend and wrestled him almost every time they hung out, eager to show off his new moves from the wrestling team. Tim regularly found himself in a headlock or with an arm twisted up his back, never enough to hurt but enough to know he was not getting free without Oliver’s permission.

It was on one such occasion Oliver had Tim on his back with him on top and had placed his leg between Tim’s, his thigh pressed against the smaller boy’s crotch—which had become hard at all the manhandling and contact. Oliver noticed the erection too late for Tim to stop, it might have been written off as just a rush of blood from all the exercise but Tim was a slave to his hormones and had no control over how his body bucked into his friend.

Tim came, rutting against his friend, and that was how he came out to him.

Like with his family Tim had cried, worried his friend was about to get angry and afraid he might use his superior strength to hurt him. But Oliver had effortlessly brought him into a hug, making sure his friend couldn’t get away from him, and told him it was okay.

Although the two had remained best friends and had even joked about Tim being gay they had never brought up that Tim had cum because of him. But Oliver never missed an opportunity to wrestle with him, though he was more careful about it. He must know Tim still got hard because of it but he never let him get off on it.

The bastard.

Tim followed his friend inside, unable to stop himself ogling his ass and cursing how loose the shorts were.

“The boiler’s on the blink so do you mind putting up with my stink?” Oliver asked.

“Only if you don’t mind mine,” said Tim offhandedly but then remembering the way men’s noses had been flaring around him lately.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, as if skeptical he could even produce a smell anything close to his own, but then he sniffed and both eyebrows raised. Tim remembered, now far too late, about Luke, coach, and all the jocks in the locker room. Was Oliver just like them? Oliver licked his lips.

“Fractions!” he blurted out, making Oliver start. “You always have trouble with fractions, how about we go over the maths homework?” He headed for the table to set up their study session but a powerful grip took hold of his arm and would not budge.

“I still need a cool-down session,” Oliver said. There was something ever so slightly off with his voice. “Wanna help me out?” For some reason he was making an excuse to touch Tim, it felt important, like being close to him was what he needed.

He pulled Tim towards him sharply and Tim was effectively his living wrestling toy. He could never offer Oliver any challenge but it had never been about that. The two struggled—if it could be called that—and Tim was quickly on his back with Oliver on top of him.

When this had happened before Tim was always very aware of Oliver and his closeness but Oliver took care not to be too close in the wrong—or the right—places. This time was like those other times, with Oliver sat on his stomach pinning his arms over his head and grinning down at him in friendly triumph. It was never about the winning or the dominance, it was about showing he was still a friend.

Oliver looked down on his friend. Tim had always been small but sweet and Oliver had taken it as his duty to make sure he was safe, like a best friend should. Messing about like this was a way of showing him how he could do that, a demonstration of his strength. Oliver could break Tim like a twig if he wanted but had never even thought about it. Tim was…

Oliver blinked down at Tim as if seeing him for the first time. Tim wasn’t just a good friend and nice person, he was cute! He had never looked at a guy like that and didn’t feel inclined to now, but Tim was different, he was… well, he was Tim. His lithe body was smooth and just the right balance of firmness and soft beneath him. He had never been this rough with a girl when making out and he knew Tim could take his unrestrained strength. And he would take it, why else would he be so comfortable under Oliver and at his mercy?

Both their arms were up and their armpits were exposed. Tim could see the thick patches of hair under Oliver’s arm, the kind he knew he would never match, and how they were still slick with sweat. Oliver hadn’t been kidding when he had warned him about his smell. Tim however breathed it in and felt his mouth go dry at the musk. Above him, almost unnoticed, Oliver’s eye glazed over slightly, not thinking seriously any more, acting more on instinct.

It took them both a moment to realize that Oliver was gyrating his hips back and forth into Tim’s chest. Their eyes met and they both knew they were thinking of Tim’s orgasm while rutting against Oliver’s thigh. How good Tim had felt getting off against the muscled body, how Oliver had felt at making another man cum.

Something caused the moment to end and Oliver let go of Tim and leapt to his feet like he had been burned and blinked his confusion away. “Tim, fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

Tim was still lying on the floor looking up at the young man, stood over him and sweaty and with a hard on tenting his shorts with almost no shame. “Don’t worry about it, you’re all pumped up from the run and… stuff…”

But Oliver had that look in his eyes, the look Coach Richards and Luke and all the other boys in the locker room had had. But this was not a locker room of jocks, this was a private one on one setting and Oliver was still hard and looking down at Tim. He was breathing deeply and Tim realized he still had his arms up exposing his hairless pits. There was a smell in the air that must be Tim, but how he was making it after so little exertion was a mystery. Whatever it was it was faint but intoxicating, like being high or drunk but better. He wanted more of it and if it was coming from Tim, then he would have to make him a little hot under the collar.

Oliver raised one arm and slid it under his loose vest to scratch at his stomach. His shirt was up and exposing his abdominal muscles that had a fine coating of fur that thickened down over his navel and down all the way to his—the waistline of his shorts blocked the view but they were set low on him, the tips of the V of muscle by the navel were just visible. The hair there was thick but spoke of a denser bush further down.

The fucker had gone commando for his run! And now he was pulling his vest off and all of his chest and stomach could be seen. Most muscular men like himself might be aware that they were posing for a gay guy but Oliver, despite claiming to be straight, looked like he was trying to prove his power for a potential mate. His chest as heaving from pants he was taking, as if he had just finished the run he had ended ages ago.

Tim could only stare, each was mesmerized by the other. Oliver in his running shorts that his erection was pulling away from his waist, and Tim in his casual clothes that weren’t flattering but still had Oliver filled with a hunger. He knew Tim was hard, he had to be for him. Oliver was a stud and he knew it, he had made Tim cum for him once before and he had only grown bigger and hairier since then. If he played his cards right he would have Tim drooling for him.

Tim’s phone went off and both jumped.

Tim scrambled out from under Oliver’s legs and retrieved his phone from his pocket with no grace at all. “Hello?”

“Tim?” his father’s voice said from the device. “Just calling to remind you that Cameron is coming home today, he should be here this evening when you get back.”

Fuck, he had forgotten Cameron was coming home. His big brother was now on leave for a week and spending it with them. Tim had been looking forward to it but in the last day or so it had slipped from his mind. It had been a year or so since they had seen one another and Tim would be very glad to see him again.

“Great, yeah, thanks for reminding me. Was that it?”

“Yeah, I just… wanted to tell you rather than text.” That sounded like a flimsy excuse but Tim let it go. He said his goodbyes and hung up.

He turned back to Oliver but Oliver was stood right behind him. He had crept up behind him and was stood far too close for a friend to be with an erection.

Tim opened and closed his mouth a few times before getting out. “I… err… I need a bit of fresh air.”

He backed out of the house, eyes always on Oliver who made heavy eye contact right back at him, before turning and all but running out of the house.

Oliver watched him go, warring with himself over what to do. Tim was different today, somehow drawing in on all his senses and making it hard to think about much else. But when Tim turned and ran it was like a signal to the very primal heart of Oliver. He set off after Tim, determined to chase him down like the prey he was.

The back of Oliver’s house was facing a forest and Tim was athletic enough to vault the gate and sprint down the path between the trees, hoping to loose Oliver in the trees. It was a fool’s hope, he knew; Oliver was faster than he could ever hope to be, even after a full morning run, and knew the woods too well for Tim to find a hiding spot he himself had not hidden in.

He ran anyway. That look in Oliver’s eye, seeing it up close on someone he knew well was disturbing and Tim thought he knew what it was. A hungry look he had never seen before directed at him but had read about and seen imitated in porn films. Oliver was horny and just wanted to stick his cock in something and if he was lucky then Oliver would use his fist or a sock or the fleshlight he thought no one knew about.

Far behind him Oliver jumped the fence and sniffed the air. He had no idea how he was acting, it all seemed so natural to him. Tim smelled so distinctive, how had he never noticed before? It was clear even outside though it was fading rapidly. If he wanted to smell it better he would have to track down the source. He set off in a fast jog, knowing his quarry could run but not hide.

Tim was wishing there was stream nearby, he knew they could be used to over a scent, but if there was one he didn’t know where it was. He was smart but he was no wild man and had no notion of how to hide in the wild. Too late to ask dad to teach him. Dad might tell him to stand his ground and fight for his virtue but Tim knew he would stand no chance, not having the skill or the strength. His only option was to hide.

But Oliver was closing in and he could hear the feet pounding behind him. He sped up and gave up any plans or ideas he had to try and put some distance down between him and his pursuer.

He had never stood a chance though and it was only a matter of time before a strong pair of arms were wrapped around his waist as he was tackled and fell into the dirt under the weight of his friend. Tim struggled but he was never a match for Oliver when they were messing about and it was only a token show of resistance, hoping Oliver would get the message that this was not something he wanted to happen. What Oliver wanted to happen was obvious from the hardness that was pressing into his ass cheek, grinding into it through two layers of fabric and trying to find a place to go.

“Got you,” growled the triumphant hunter. Oliver’s nose was pressed into the nape of his neck and breathing deeply, his weight alone enough to keep the smaller boy pinned down. The smell was Tim alright but the real source was not his mere flesh or sweat. Oliver sniffed it out, pulling up the back of his t-shirt to smell his bare back. Getting closer. Lower down, pull down the trousers and—

Oliver didn’t think about it at all. He just shoved his face into the crack between the two cheeks, grabbing them with his hands and pulling them apart to get in deeper, closer to smell.

Tim froze as the tip of Oliver’s nose touched his taint, his warm breath sending uncontrollable shudders through him. On the one hand the grip on him and the weight pinning him down were gone but Tim knew Oliver would never let go of his prize in this state of mind. Even so he wriggled in protest and suddenly realized he was hard too, his erection grinding into the dirt beneath him. He tried to collect himself and determine if the pounding of his heart was more from fear or arousal.

Oliver’s tongue on his entrance answered that. One long lick of his crack, lapping up all the sweat and then digging into him for more. Tim let loose a high pitched moan and wriggled again, this time for the purpose of grinding his cock into the dirt. He wondered if Oliver had ever rimmed anyone, maybe he had eaten pussy because he was eating Tim’s hole like a pro!

Oliver took breaks only to breathe and mumble sweet nothings like, “God... fucking delicious... you’ve been holding out on me.” The taste in his mouth and smell in his nose was sending him into an overdrive and he ate hungrily but it was not enough to satisfy him, he had gone beyond merely needing the taste. Oliver needed stimulation of his own and he wasn’t ever going to be satisfied with rutting in the dirt. Not when there was a hole nearby, warn, slick, and begging for cock. He pulled down his shorts and finally let his cock out. He didn’t touch it, he didn’t need to. He just took position, lined up, and thrust into the waiting warmth.

They both cried out, Tim in shock and Oliver in pleasure. Oliver had fucked girls before but none of them had been like this! Tim had never had sex and he had just taken his first cock balls deep in a single thrust, his hole was slick like a pussy and hugged his meat tighter than any woman he’d ever been in. Tim knew it should have hurt, he may have been lubed up and loosened but no ass should be that ready on the first try and feel so little pain upon entry. He still whimpered as he felt a fullness that he had never felt before, his fingering could never have prepared himself for this. His mouth was open wide at the feeling and eyes rolling sightlessly.

For a moment they were still, each adjusting to the other and panting in pleasure. Oliver savored the moment before pulling out and thrusting back in. Every movement felt like bliss and he was not going to stop any time soon, he had to plant his seed in this hole and that need was slowly overtaking every rational thought about pleasure. “Fuck, I should have done this years ago,” growled Oliver through gritted teeth, “Should have fucked you every study session.” he knew this would not be a one time thing, he was going to be using Tim’s pussy as often as he could, he couldn’t picture ever getting tired of this. Tim was like a drug and he was very happy to be addicted so long as he controlled the supply.

Tim was powerless to do anything, held down by his fucker’s hands and immobilized by pleasure coursing through him. His fingering last night was nothing compared to this. It was like his hole was lined with pleasure points and they were all hardwired to turn him into a quivering mess. If this was what a pussy felt like then why weren’t all women sluts? He would gladly be a bitch for any man who could make him feel like this.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Tim’s neck for grip, tight enough to hold him still but even in his fuck-lust he was careful not to choke his fuck hole. Tim however buried his nose in the hairy muscle of his arm and licked at it like it was as good to him as Tim was to Oliver. Oliver brought up his other hand and grabbed the back of Tim’s head and forced it into the flesh so he had no choice but to keep going. He felt Tim lick all the harder as his every breath was of Oliver’s musk.

“Should have known you were a slut for this shit,” Oliver growled in his ear. “Always submitting to me in our wrestling, always happy to take any opportunity to rub up on me. You needed this, didn’t you? Needed a man to take control of you and give you what you need: a hard fucking, a breeding, a man’s hot baby batter up your cunt!”

Oliver pulled Tim’s face off his arm and shoved it, as best he could in their positions, into his armpit and rubbed his face in it. Tim was in heaven and obediently licked and slurped up the sweat from his matted pit hair. Oliver rubbed his face in it, smearing the sweat all over his face, knowing it was much more powerful than the sweat on his arm and watching Tim turn into a dirty whore for his musk.

It was all too much, he hadn’t been prepared for this. Oliver roared like a beast when he came and Tim felt his insides flood with heat. He too came but he did it with a squeal and next to no stimulation. Who the fuck cared about his cock though, Oliver’s was the one to make him like this. His was the only one that mattered. Oliver gave few lazy jerks of the hip to coax the last of his seed out but he didn’t need to, he was empty, having filled up Tim’s gut and he could feel the heat of his spunk around his cock. Tim groaned at the feeling of being full, it was like nothing he had felt from eating too much or needing a shit, this was… so… much… better! He wanted to reach down and rub at his tummy where he was sure he must be swollen from the amount of cum inside him.

Oliver collapsed on his back, his sweat soaking through Tim’s clothes in seconds. He must be a filthy mess, dirt on one side, sweat on the other, and cum leaking out of his hole around his best friend’s cock. Tim didn’t care at all.

“You’re mine, Timmy-boi,” Oliver whispered in his ear, almost sleepily. “No one else is gonna fuck you like I do, I’ll always be the guy who popped your cherry so hard. Should have done it years ago, so I gotta make up for lost time now. I’m gonna fill you up so much as often as I can, you’ll be choking on the cum I shoot in your pussy. Everyone’s gonna be asking who the father is you’ll be so bloated from my cum. You’re mine, Timmy, always have been, always will be.”

Tim had no idea what to say. His best friend, who he was sure was straight as an arrow, had just fucked him and was clearly planning on it being a regular thing. And fuck, if that didn’t turn him on. He smiled, lazily under Oliver, his cock still inside him. Tim wasn’t going to complain about this arrangement at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just gone down by the time Tim managed to escape—that was the best word for it—Oliver’s clutches.

After his best friend had taken his virginity in the woods in a very memorable way Oliver had eventually thrown him over his shoulder and carried him home like he was some prized kill from a hunt. Tim had felt the load that had been fired inside him leaking out and down his leg but Oliver would occasionally scoop it back up and push it back inside with his fingers, causing him to squirm. He had been taken back to Oliver’s and tossed onto the bed before being taken again just like before only this time with the comfort of the bed which was soon soiled with the sweat and mud they had picked up. Oliver had thrust into him for what must have been an hour, leaving Tim a whimpering mess and shamelessly begging for Oliver to cum inside his sore hole. Oliver had finally obliged him but only when he was ready and had soon fallen into a deep sleep on top of him.

When he was sure Oliver was asleep and when he had some strength back Tim eased out from under his friend. Oliver’s cock was still hard and plugging his insides and as it slipped out the two boys moaned at the loss of the other. Tim felt like he was split in two but in a good way and instinctively clenched his hole shut to keep in the loads he had been given.

He couldn’t go home like that though, he was a mess!

Not wanting to wake his friend—who needed sleep after all that sex and might not let him go if he woke up—Tim used the bathroom and shower of Oliver’s father in another room. The room was filled with a smell that reminded Tim of his own dad but was not as appealing, even though it did make his cock twitch.

He had to borrow some of Oliver’s clothes as his own were ruined but was shortly dressed and feeling fresh, if sore and weak. He prayed he was able to walk straight and not give away the pounding he had been given. Before he left he tucked Oliver in properly and, on impulse, kissed him on the forehead. He had no idea what he would say to the boy when he next saw him.

* * *

When Tim got home he had hoped that he would be able to sneak inside and avoid seeing anyone. He wasn’t sure he wanted them knowing he’d lost his virginity let alone who to and how. Sadly he stepped into the house and was met by his father almost instantly. The eye contact with his father was followed instantly by a now familiar slight flare to his nostrils. _Fuck_ , could dad smell it on him even after the shower?

“You’re home late,” his dad said in an unreadable tone. “And those aren’t the clothes you went out in.”

 _Fuck_ , he hadn’t thought his dad had been paying enough attention to notice what he had been wearing. The clothes might smell of Oliver even if he had washed his scent off and maybe there was a whiff of Oliver’s dad too after he had dried himself with his towel.

“Oliver and I went and did some messing about in the woods and I had to change,” Tim said. It wasn’t quite a lie after all.

His father nodded slowly. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off him. “Well dinner’s nearly ready so… get ready for it.”

Tim nodded and hurried out of the room to go to his bedroom.

It was only as Tim opened the door to his room and stepped in that he realized just how difficult things would be for him.

Sat in his chair at the desk was Cameron. Tim’s brother was ten years older than him and looked like he had spent all that time exercising. The last four years on tour in the marines had changed him from an average jock to a model of masculinity that his clothes could not hide. He was sat at Tim’s desk dressed in lose trousers and a vest that showed off too much for anywhere outside a men’s changing room. His arms were fully on show and Tim’s eyes were instantly glued to their firm curves, barely hidden under a layer of fur Cameron had inherited from their father.

Tim suddenly remembered that after Cameron had left his room had been turned into a home gym for dad and Cameron had no room to stay in—so he was staying with Tim in his!

Cameron stood and strode over to him with a grin on his face. “Little bro! How are you doing?” Tim was grabbed in a bear hug and felt the power of Cameron’s body as he was held far closer than he wanted to be in that moment. He was still trying to get it into his head that this smoking hot hunk was his brother.

As the two hugged the inevitable happened. The nose of each man was pressed into the neck of the other. Cameron had clearly not showered since he had gotten back and his body’s natural scent had the added musk of a man who had been on a plane for too many hours with too many people and was rank—and Tim loved it. Tim on the other hand smelled not just like his usual self but had the smell of two other men on him and sex.

The hug lasted too long, not that either noticed, and when they parted it was to hide their erection from the other.

Cameron held his brother at arm’s length, hands on his shoulders, and looked him up and down. “Fuck, you’re all grown up little bro,” he said in a low voice.

“Dad says dinner’s nearly ready,” Tim said to change the subject.

“Yeah, I better go shower,” Cameron said. He raised his arm to expose his armpit and sniffed at it. “You stop noticing the smell of man musk in the barracks, how bad is it?” With a grin he grabbed Tim’s head and effortlessly shoved his face into his sweat-stained armpit.

Tim hardly needed to be forced, after the initial push he was drawn in like a magnet and had the excuse of his brother’s grip not to pull away. Cameron was ripe and Tim was instantly light headed from it. After a moment of rubbing his brother in his stink Cameron let go with a laugh and turned to get some fresh clothes. He didn’t notice that Tim hadn’t moved and was no longer nose first in his armpit only because Cameron had moved.

Tim stayed in that daze for a few minutes, barely noticing Cameron had left and the shower was running.

* * *

Dinner was a straightforward affair. Cameron and dad did most of the talking about the marines and how their experiences differed. Tim didn’t mind, he enjoyed listening to them talk about something they enjoyed. He got the impression they were editing their stories for their audience but he would have enjoyed the details that were left out for the sake of the woman at the table. He wondered if Cameron could be nudged into giving an account of what it was like to live with a dozen other guys. Tim forced his mind out of the gutter, he was at dinner with his family.

“I still need to get the spare mattress down from the attic,” dad was saying. “It’s a bit old but no doubt better than anything you’ve slept on for a while.”

Cameron looked at Tim with a look that was eerily similar to one Oliver had given him earlier that day. “No need to go to so much trouble, old man. I’m sure Tim won’t mind sharing with his brother for a few nights.”

Alan might have been confused about his eldest son’s decision a week ago but for some reason he barely thought about it now. That and he was distracted by the old man comment that gave him cause to list his recent achievements to prove his retained power.

Tim however was thinking frantically about what his brother had said. A week of spending every night sleeping with his brother! God help him!

* * *

Alan couldn’t get the thought out of his head. His two sons sharing a bed. It wasn’t like some sleepover between children, they were both too old. It was hard to ignore that Cameron had returned looking like a younger version of himself, no longer a young man but a full man, but Tim was…

Alan sighed. He loved Tim but he was sometimes astounded that the kid was his son, the resemblance was only in his face and not anywhere else in his body or attitude. He must have gotten his brains from his mother because there sure as shit weren’t any smarts in his skull nor Cameron’s.

There was something about Tim when he had come home that night, a look on his face, a hitch in his step, a whiff on the air. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. (It wasn’t until much later he realized it was a look he had seen on women who had just lost their virginity to a good hard fucking).

It was by chance that Alan bumped into his son in the hallway on his way to bed but he was glad he had. “Listen, son,” he said in a low voice so as to not be overheard. “I knew from my own time in the marines that guys like Cameron can be desensitized to being in close quarters with other men. If you’re not comfortable with sharing a bed with a man then go ahead and say.” Tim blinked at him and he realized what he had just said. “I mean, ha ha, obviously you are comfortable with sharing a bed with another man, but this is your brother. Obviously nothing is going to happen but this will be your first time sharing a bed with another man…” Alan stopped, knowing he was digging himself deeper into a pit and stopping while he was ahead.

Tim shuffled on his feet, like he had been caught out in a lie but Alan couldn’t see what. “I’m… I’m fine sharing with Cam,” said Tim. “There’s no need to worry, dad.”

Alan felt like he should be but he wasn’t sure why. If he were sharing a bed with Tim obviously he wouldn’t be letting anything happen to his son. He would be holding him close like a good father and showing he could care for the young man. Why couldn’t he seem to believe the same of Cameron?

The door to Tim’s room that was now also Cameron’s opened and Cameron stood there, raised eyebrows at the secret meeting he had just discovered. “Am I missing out on something?” he asked.

Tim looked from his dad to his brother but Alan and Cameron had eyes only for each other. Alan was eyeing up his son, looking for the reasons he trusted him with his brother. The older brother knew to take care of and protect his younger brother and was a marine for god’s sake. If he couldn’t trust a fellow marine then what was the world coming to?

“No, just checking up Tim’s okay, I haven’t seen him all day.” Alan patted his son on the shoulder and headed for his own room. He did his best to put his sons out of his mind.

* * *

Cameron wasn’t sure why dad had been acting so off that evening. Maybe he had felt threatened by seeing how his son had grown up into a hardened marine like himself. This had been the first time they had seen each other in far too long and it must be a shock seeing how he had grown. His dad would always have the experience and even at his age he was still strong but Cameron was strong now too and if the two came to blows it would be hard to choose a winner.

What was he thinking? He wasn’t going to fight his dad. What would they be fighting over? He cast his eyes over Tim, turned away from him as he took off his shirt in preparation for bed. His back was hairless and nicely toned without being muscled. Some might describe him as the runt of the litter but Cameron didn’t see it like that. His little brother was to be protected and cared for, he was the man to do that.

Inevitably Tim took off his trousers and his ass was on show. The sight hit Cameron like a freight train. Two perfectly smooth and perfectly shaped cheeks at the base of that back and above those legs, Tim had body tone to die for. Cameron had seen asses of many women on his tour and had seen the asses of many men too in his barracks but he had never imagined a man could have such a perfect pair of globes.

Cameron was staring and had no intention of stopping. Tim bent over slightly to pick up a pair of boxers to sleep in and the cheeks spread slightly and was presented to the marine. Cameron could see the tight entrance between them. His jaw almost dropped, not just because of the sight of one of his brother’s intimate areas. He knew the look of an ass that had been recently fucked and was ready for sloppy seconds, he had been the guy to take those seconds and leave them while he had been away. The sight was just as inviting on a man as it was a woman. No, it was inviting on this man, this boy.

But there was a more important issue.

“Looks like you’ve been busy today,” he said, eyes still fixed on the prize.

Tim jumped, as if he had somehow forgotten his brother was there. He twisted around and saw where his brother was looking and went red in the face. “Don’t tell dad,” he said quickly, “Please, I know you guys are okay with me being gay but I don’t know if he’s ready to know that I…”

“That you’re a catcher?” Cameron laughed. “My lips are as sealed as that ass of yours is. Dad said you went out to your friend’s, that Oliver kid? I remember him. He leave your ass looking like that?”

Tim was red in the face but managed a short nod.

“If he treats you wrong let me know and they’ll never find the body.” He was serious, he loved his brother and if anyone messed with him he would kill them without regret.

Tim looked like he didn’t know what to do with that. He stood, still naked and half turned to him. Cameron had seen and become used to naked men around him but found he wasn’t subject to the usual impulse to steal a glance at the other man’s cock out of curiosity and then politely keep his gaze averted. His gaze was indifferent to his brother’s cock but drawn to his ass. Even now he was being watched he still watched back.

Tim pulled on his boxers, seemingly trying not to bend over too much this time. He followed this up with practically diving under the covers of his bed and peering out to keep his brother where he could see him. As if he thought the boxers and sheets would protect him. Silly Tim.

Cameron fell back on how he was used to doing things but with a twist. He was, of course, used to taking his clothes off around other men and had stripped off for some women, showing off his body before they got to experience it. He reached over and flipped the light switch, plunging the room into near darkness. But he knew he was not in the dark. The scene was perfect with the moon outside the window, illuminating his body against the darkness in a natural glow. Perfect.

He slowly and gently took hold of the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, exposing his abs and chest. They were muscles to be proud of, hard earned and masculine thanks to a pelt of fur that was the polar opposite of his little brother. As his shirt was lifted fully over his head his dog tags fell from them and jingled as they slapped against his pecs, between his exposed nipples. He cast the shirt aside, easily ignoring the impulse that had been drilled into him to be tidy.

He then saw to the buckle of his belt. He leaned his hips forward to emphasize it as he undid it and lowered the zip to reveal the jockstrap he was wearing. After so long going commando in the marines he didn’t like underwear but had missed the support for his manhood. A manhood that stretched the pouch of the jock as he let his trousers fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

All he wore now was his jock and his tags.

Cameron took a few steps closer to the bed so he was standing by the top with his crotch as close as possible while still being casual to Tim’s head. He ran a hand along the waistband of the jock, casually slipping a thumb in which grazed at his half-hard cock. “Would you prefer if I kept this on? I normally sleep in the nude if I can.”

Tim looked like a deer in headlights. His mouth opened and closed without any sound.

“I’m sure you won’t mind,” said Cameron and removed them. In a cruel twist he turned away so Tim couldn’t see what the removed jockstrap was exposing, showing only his ass to him. Cameron knew how to put the tease into strip tease. It always got the bitches wet for him. Was Tim wet for him? He eased round, letting his semi-hard meat emerge from the darkness like a monster. Most who had seen it did call it a monster, in it’s current state it was an easy six inches long and over one across. It wasn’t fully hard yet. Friends had told him it would look even bigger if he shaved away the dense bush of pubic hair at the base but he told them to fuck off, he was proud of his fur.

Tim’s eyes were glued to his manhood. Cameron expertly got into bed beside Tim. With the bed against the wall Tim was effectively trapped by his body unless he climbed onto it to get out. There wasn’t a lot of room in the bed. Sometimes Cameron had had to huddle up to other men for warmth—the bed was plenty warm but it could always be warmer and the two might as well be comfortable.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” he said in a low voice as he reached out for his bed-mate under the covers. Tim jumped at the contact but didn’t resist as his brother maneuvered them into a spooning position.

Cameron pressed his nose into Tim’s neck and took a long inhale through his nose. The other guys in the marines had never smelled like this, he would have noticed. His arm was thrown over Tim and he felt Tim’s head shift slightly to in and take a similar breath. Cameron shifted casually and his arm was raised to expose his armpit close to his brother’s face. If his pit smelled then Tim didn’t complain. He himself wasn’t complaining about his brother’s smell so who was he to judge?

* * *

Eventually Tim’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep but Cameron was fully awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about his little brother who wasn’t so little anymore. He had seen evidence and had it confirmed to him that his little brother was no longer a virgin and he hadn’t been the one doing the fucking. Cameron hadn’t really thought about his brother’s gay sex life but now he was and he had always assumed that Tim would take after their father like he had. He had never thought about his ass being in any way a sexual area and would bet said ass his dad hadn’t either, but Tim wasn’t the man he had thought he was growing up to be. And yet it seemed perfectly natural for Tim to be the bottom, the one to bend over and take it. That fit his brother like a glove—like he no doubt fit like a glove.

The image of his little brother’s ass was burned into his eyelids and would not go away. It didn’t help those cheeks were positioned close enough to his crotch that he could feel the warmth radiating off them.

He knew anal could feel great if the bitch was up for it, Oliver had no doubt found that out first hand earlier that day as he had entered those cheeks. The heat and warmth and squeeze of an ass was different from a pussy, a pussy all on its own. Oliver had turned his little brother’s ass into a pussy, his brother had a pussy now. How many times had Oliver, or who knew how many other men, used his brother like a cheap whore? Had they enjoyed him? Appreciated him and his pussy? Did the take care of his needs and make sure he was satisfied and pleasured?

He hadn’t cared much for the women he had fucked with the other marines but this was his brother, not some whore. He would fuck his brother right. He would make sure he felt as good with his cock inside him as he would being inside him.

Cameron had closed the distance between his fully hard cock and Tim’s ass, his length nestling between the cheeks. He gently gyrated his hips to slide up and down between them. The only thing between his cock and those cheeks was the fabric of the boxers Tim wore, tainting the experience with their rough material. Cameron didn’t really think, he just reached down and gently eased them down to expose his brother’s ass. He wished he could see it, could see his own man meat press against them and make them stretch around it like a mold.

It was a steady motion now, thrusting up and down between the cheeks. Cameron’s eyes were closed as he buried his nose in Tim’s neck and breathed deep. He was ready to swear on anything he held dear that Tim’s ass was lubed up and ready for him, like a real pussy wetting itself in readiness for a mate. Or maybe it was the loads of Oliver still inside his ass. Cameron felt a flare of anger that his brother’s honor had been violated and gave a hard thrust without thinking about it—and in that thrust his meat found it’s target! The tip of his cock was pressed against Tim’s entrance, stretching it ever so slightly around the tip.

Cameron froze at the feel and realization. It couldn’t be more than a centimeter but it felt so warm. As easy as it was to get into it felt tight too. And that slickness, like it was inviting him inside.

He took the invitation.

He grabbed Tim’s hips and gave a single thrust into his ass and impaled his whole length in one go! He was welcomed in, sliding in like his brother really did have a pussy rather than an ass. It was so much better than any woman he had been inside and he let out a groan at the feeling. He forced himself to hold still and simply bask in the feeling.

Eventually he rocked himself forward, barely moving inside Tim but the rocking motion was enough to simulate fucking. Tim had been fucked before that day and the loads of his competition might still be inside him, making the warmth that was so good on Cameron’s cock. It made his boil with rage, Tim was too good for that dumb asshole, and Cameron would prove that he was a superior man who deserved Tim’s pussy and would be the only one to seed it.

“Timmy,” he growled into Tim’s ear, “Wakey, wakey, little brother.”

Tim stirred and Cameron wrapped his arms around Tim to make sure he wouldn’t move in any way that might let his cock slip out. His large arms easily held the smaller boy.

“Cam? What’s goi—Ooh!” he was cut off by Cameron flexing the muscles in his cock and hitting his prostate just right. Tim wriggled in pleasure but was held fast with ease by his big brother.

“Sssh…” whispered Cameron into his ear. “No need to make too much noise, we don’t want to be disturbed.” Cameron reached out and found his jockstrap, still damp with precum, and forced it into Tim’s mouth to keep him quiet. He would need it, Cameron made all his conquests scream—he made sure of it. “Your big bro’s going to take good care of you, going to show you that he can give you what you need. You want that, little bro? You going to be a good brother?”

He was fucking Tim properly now, pulling out as far as he dared before ramming back in all the way. He growled as Tim whimpered into the improvised gag. Cameron gave no thought to Tim’s wants other than what he thought he wanted but Tim put up little protest before thrusting back onto his brother’s cock.

For the second time that day a man, a friend who he trusted, was fucking him! Neither had cared what he wanted or stopped to ask before they used him as their fuck hole. It was a good thing Tim did want it and was quickly realizing he was a slut for it! His asshole really was a pussy made for fucking and he loved it!

The brothers worked together, falling into a wordless rhythm to reach their climax.

* * *

In the next room their parents slept on through any noise of the brother’s fucking that might have drifted to their room. Alan was a heavy sleeper but he still heard the grunts and whimpers of his sons and his mind seamlessly incorporated them into his dreams. His body jerked slightly as he dreamed of thrusting into a warm hole just like his son was doing in real life and eventually, at the same time as his sons, he too came in the darkness, his seed wasted in his pajamas. Although he wasn’t cumming in a hale like his oldest was, in his mind he too was seeding little Tim’s ass.


End file.
